In Too Deep
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. After Lisa kisses Dean in front of his girlfriend, he knows its over between them. She realises he doesn't love her, and feels broken, angry and hurt. When he tries to win her back, her love for him makes it hard for her to resist him. Please R&R!
1. Broken Up Inside

**Summary: **AU. After Lisa kisses Dean in front of his girlfriend, he knows its over between them. She realises he doesn't love her, and feels broken, angry and hurt. When he tries to win her back, her love for him makes it hard for her to resist him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Megan Isles.

**A/N: **This came into my head last night and Dean and Crowley are going to be the central characters because of both their close relationships with the OC. Hope you enjoy this! It's very dark and angsty in places because of the OCs past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>In Too Deep<strong>

**Chapter One: Broken Up Inside**

I saw his lips touch hers and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

I knew I'd lost him.

And all I had the strength to do was get myself out of the house before I just burst into tears and collapsed against the cold, hard wall of the garage. I felt a pair of arms around me and I looked up to find my friend Castiel Novak cradling me to his chest, and all I could hear was him asking what had happened. His hands were on me but I could barely feel them. I was shaking, cold and numb, completely in shock over what I'd just seen. I knew Lisa Braeden had been eyeing up my boyfriend, Dean Winchester for a while, but I had no idea he'd had his eye on her too. He'd told me he loved me six months after we got together and had said it every day since. Things were progressing in our relationship. We'd been together for a year and a half by this point and now everything was totally destroyed.

"Megan?"

I closed my eyes as the sobs overtook me, wanting nothing more to be as far away from the owner of that voice as possible. I loved him so much and he'd turned around and betrayed me like that? I felt so sick I almost threw up all over Castiel, and to this day he's still very grateful that I didn't. I wanted to run away and never come back, but I was in too much of a state to do anything.

"Baby, please..."

"Go away!" I cried, "Leave me alone!"

I pushed myself to my feet somehow and I shoved him away, begging him not to approach me again because I just wanted rid of him at that moment. I wanted him to go and crawl back under the rock he'd come from and stay there, away from me. That was when I knew the usual excuse was coming my way and I tried my best to brace myself for it.

"She kissed me, baby. I didn't..."

"So you let her kiss you? You betrayed me that way? You obviously don't love me like you promised me you did!" I cried, "The hardest thing about realising you don't love me is that you spent all this time pretending that you did."

"I do love you..." Dean said as he reached out to touch me.

I still to this day feel guilty for what I did next, but I just turned and slapped him as hard as I could around the face.

"Crowley?" Castiel called, passing me over to my best friend, the friend who I'd been through my darkest days with, "Can you take her home, please?"

The next thing I knew I was pulled to someone's chest, and I realised Crowley had his arms around me, holding me like he used to do when we were younger. He and I went back a long way. We even dated once. He was my first kiss. But in our darkest days he and I used to cut together, and hold each other after. Both our families were breaking apart at the time and we were there for each other. His fingers were in my dark red hair as he tried his best to soothe me.

"Come on, darling." He whispered, and I looked up to see him death-glaring at Dean before his hand went to my lower back and he led me out of the backyard gate, "Just make sure Ruby knows I'm coming back."

Ruby Masters was the girl who was throwing the party, and she was 'friends' with Lisa. Both were cheerleaders. Solidarity and all that. But Ruby despised Lisa, and she probably would even more so. Ruby and Crowley were cousins, and she was a very good friend to me. I felt like a total idiot after what had just happened, like a year and a half of my life had just been totally wasted.

"Come on." Crowley coaxed me, "Come away, Megan."

* * *

><p>The car ride home was miserable. He kept reaching over to brush the tears away that kept falling down my face before he opened the glove compartment where a small pack of tissues lay.<p>

"Help yourself, sweetheart." He said softly, and all I could do was just sit there and dab my eyes.

I could barely speak, I was so upset, and through the whole journey all he did was try to comfort me. He told me stupid things to try and make me laugh, he put on some cheesy eighties music to make me laugh, but I could barely give him a smile. My entire world was turned upside down and I felt that horrible urge to cut again.

"You got a knife?" I asked, "Something sharp?"

"Megan Isles, don't you dare." He snapped, "We got through that together once before. You're not stupid enough to fall back into that trap over a boy who isn't worth the shit off your shoe, you understand? Don't you dare cut or you'll have me to answer to."

He pulled over to the side of the road and looked scarily angry as he unbuttoned his sleeves and pulled them back, showing his scars before grabbing my wrists and turning them up where my scars were on show.

"We are not going back there again. Ever." He said, ignoring my fresh tears and sobs, "Look at them, Megan! Right now!"

I did. I looked down at the marks and just broke down all over again, and the next thing I knew, Crowley was unbuckling his seatbelt, then he reached over to unfasten mine before he just pulled me into his arms and held me.

"You're worth ten million of that bastard." He said, stroking my hair and hushing me before he began to rock me back and forth, kissing my head just as he used to, "Let it all out, I'm right here."

We stayed there for a while, just cuddling while I cried my heart out into his shoulder. And as I looked up at him, he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, telling me his was right there for me if I needed him to be. We could do that. Kiss one another's lips and it meant nothing romantic, not anymore. He was so reassuring to me because he was the only one who understood me properly, apart from Dean who I assumed had understood me.

Maybe I was too much for him to handle...Maybe it was my fault that he kissed Lisa.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary: **AU. After Lisa kisses Dean in front of his girlfriend, he knows its over between them. She realises he doesn't love her, and feels broken, angry and hurt. When he tries to win her back, her love for him makes it hard for her to resist him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Megan Isles.

**A/N: **This is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy regardless. Thanks for the support with the last chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>In Too Deep<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Aftermath**

The lack of sleep I had that night meant that I was still in bed at eleven the morning after. I awoke to the sound of a familiar voice downstairs, and my mother's voice speaking softly.

"She's still asleep, Crowley." My mother was saying, "Thank you for bringing her home last night."

"No problem." Crowley replied, "Can I go and at least sit with her? Please?"

My mother hesitated, probably because she'd rather me be awake if someone went to my room, but she knew she could trust Crowley with me because of what we'd been through together. I was the only person who'd ever seen Crowley cry, the only person who he could truly trust and I was hoping my mom would allow him upstairs. I needed him so much.

"Sure, honey." She said softly, "Go on up."

I heard Crowley heading up the stairs and I sat up a little, running a hand through my hair and smiling softly as he came through the door. He closed it and smiled in return, taking his shoes off and approaching the bed, sitting on it beside me and running his hand into my hair.

"Morning." I whispered, settling back against the pillows and wiping my eyes.

"Morning." He replied, "How are you feeling, or is that a silly question?"

"Ugh, I feel dreadful." I answered, sitting up to give him a hug as he reached for me, "I feel sick and I have the mother of all headaches."

"I'm not surprised." He whispered, stopping the soothing movement of his hand moving over my back as I began to cry, "Hey, shhh...Shhh, it's okay...It's all going to be fine, darling, I promise."

He held me and promised me he'd be there, that he wouldn't leave me and wouldn't let me go through this alone. That was why I loved him and always had loved him. He was like a brother to me, even though we'd dated.

"You're so much stronger than this, love." He told me, "You can get through this."

"I loved him so much..." I whispered, "I relied on him so much."

"I know, I know." He replied sympathetically, "I can't believe he's done this to you."

He began to rock me, hushing me and kissing my head constantly as he rubbed my back gently. His touch was so soothing that I almost fell asleep again on him, and I calmed very quickly which was a relief to both of us. My lips met his in a soft kiss as he continued to hush me, his head being pressed to mine. I sighed heavily, trying to block out everything, trying to pretend I hadn't just lost my boyfriend, that he hadn't done that to me.

That was when I heard my mother's voice again.

"Dean Winchester, you get off my doorstep this instant!"

Crowley shot up and headed down the stairs while I crawled out of bed and headed out to see what was happening.

"Oi, Winchester! She's in no fit state to see you, you vile little cretin!" He yelled, "If you're not off this porch in five seconds, I'll kick you off."

"I just want to say I'm sorry!" Dean protested, while Crowley began to count down.

"Five...four...three...two..."

"Fine! Fine!" Dean yelled, "I'll be back!"

I saw him look up to my bedroom through the hallway window and he called to me, looking hurt, upset and desperate. He'd betrayed me. What right did he have to even be here?

"Baby, we need to talk and we need to soon. I didn't kiss her, I swear! Please believe me!"

I pressed my head against the wall and shed more tears, feeling utter pain and suffering as he started to walk away. Crowley reappeared and pulled me into an embrace, hushing me and stroking my hair carefully as he whispered soft words of comfort to me. He took me back to my room and sat me on his lap, holding me and kissing my head to try and soothe me.

"Do you want to talk to him?" He asked me.

"Not just yet." I whispered brokenly, "I need time."

"Sorry for shouting." Crowley said softly, "Both last night and today."

"Shhh," I said softly, "You're just looking after me. I couldn't ask for anything more."

He brushed my tears away with his thumb and pulled me into his arms again, rocking me gently while letting me cry my heart out into his neck. I felt so heartbroken, so upset, like my world was ending around me, and I started to look for something sharp only for Crowley to take my wrists in his hands and rubbing them soothingly.

"No." He whispered, "Never again. You're never going there again. You don't need to, darling."

"What if it was my fault?" I asked, "What if it was my own fault that he kissed her?"

The look I got was one of disbelief and incredulity and my friend brushed my hair over my shoulders, looking into my eyes as though I was crazy and he was double checking it was actually me he was talking to.

"This is _not _your fault." He said, "It's that stupid arse who can only function by thinking with his dick. He's a fool, and an idiot to just give you up for that bimbo. None of this is down to you."

* * *

><p>I was dreading school on the Monday. I stood and brushed my hair in the mirror, waiting for Crowley and Ruby to pick me up. I grabbed my bag as they pulled up outside and headed downstairs, while my mother was waiting in the hallway for me.<p>

"You need anything at all, or you want to come home, you call me, okay?" She said, while I just nodded, kissed her and headed out of the door.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for the horrible day that I was about to endure. People talking, Dean trying to speak to me, his friends trying to 'get through to me'. I felt so hurt I felt sick and I didn't want to go to school at all, but I had papers to hand in and other things to do that I just couldn't leave. Life didn't stop because I'd split up with Dean.

Did it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Hard Times Ahead

**Summary: **AU. After Lisa kisses Dean in front of his girlfriend, he knows its over between them. She realises he doesn't love her, and feels broken, angry and hurt. When he tries to win her back, her love for him makes it hard for her to resist him. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Megan Isles.

**A/N: **Wooo! A little late, but I should get the next chapter done this afternoon in time for the next works. I'm doing what I can to update as often as possible since you want me to finish my stories so much. Thanks so much for the support with this so far!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>In Too Deep<strong>

**Chapter Three: Hard Times Ahead**

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and I felt Crowley slip an arm around my waist as he tried to support me on the way up the steps to school. I hadn't eaten since Friday evening, which meant my body wasn't particularly strong.

"Megan," He said sternly, taking the candy bar clearly offered to him by Ruby, "Eat. Right this instant."

I don't really know why I ever did what Crowley told me to. But whenever he spoke to me in that stern way, I just listened. He spoke a lot of sense and he'd gotten me out of so many scrapes with his common sense. He rubbed my back as I ate, and finally I stood back up and headed into school. And there by the lockers stood Dean.

"Megan, I've been trying to call you..." He began, and I just didn't want to know, "Look, when you're ready, will you let me know? Please?"

"Ready to what?" I asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Talk to me. Hear me out. Tell me what you're feeling." He replied, "Please, sweetheart..."

"She's not your sweetheart anymore, Winchester." Ruby snapped, "Leave her alone. Run back to Lisa."

I could feel Crowley trembling with anger and the grip he had on my hand was like a vice. It hurt so badly I thought he'd broken my fingers, but he soon eased his grip when I tried to move my hand. He rubbed my back in comforting strokes, and I felt soothed by that, despite the fact I was ready to collapse.

"Megan?" Dean asked, eyes pleading.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I snapped, and I began to walk away as tears slid down my cheeks, while the whole way Crowley was holding me close to him with one arm.

We got to our first class and as we waited, he brushed my tears away and pulled me into a hug, telling me what a worthless piece of scum Dean was, telling me how evil he was and how he wasn't worth wasting my breath on. He tried to calm me down, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew we'd be talking later on that day.

And at lunch, that's exactly what we were doing.

"I still love him..." I said as tear after tear rolled down my face, "So much of my life has just been wasted all because of him and that stupid whore I've been wary about since the start."

"Oh, I know, darling..." Crowley said soothingly, "I know. It's going to be hard but if you don't stay firm he'll come back and just walk all over you. And Ruby and I are here every step of the way, alright? All your friends are. Your mother is too."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, hiccuping and shaking with my upset. I heard a chair scraping along the floor and I felt strong arms around me as Crowley pulled me into his chest and held me, stroking my hair and pressing kisses to my head. I never knew how he could soothe me so well. It was like he just knew what calmed me. He was better at this than Dean, but I think one of the reasons was to do with the horrible past he and I shared, and that he and I had been through so much together.

"You'll get through this, I promise." He told me, "You're so strong that this will be a easy as ABC for you."

I wish it was as easy as he made it out to be. My life had been a big mess of confusion up to that point and Dean had been my only source of sanity apart from Crowley and Ruby, but now the one thing I'd been clinging to was gone. It felt so alien, and I felt so alone but I knew that if I just gave in to him and forgave him, he'd walk all over me. Crowley was right. That boy was my saviour and he spoke so much sense that I knew I needed to take his advice. He was amazing and I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Just three hours and school will be over." He whispered, "I'll take you home and I'll stay with you until your mother gets home, okay?"

"Th-thank you." I sobbed, words stuttered and shaky through my upset, "You're such a good friend."

He pressed his lips to my head again and tilted my face up, kissing my lips gently. We kissed one another again a few times, while Ruby reached over and took my hand. She smiled and stroked my hand soothingly, shooting a concerned look at Crowley who kissed me once more.

"Things will get better." Ruby promised, "I'll so to it that Lisa gets dealt with."

"No..." I said suddenly, "Just leave it."

The rest of the day was miserable for me. Having to sit in my classes with Dean was the worst thing, but Crowley spoke to the teachers before hand and they swapped seating around with me and him. Every senior was talking about our break up since he was so high in the school hierarchy and I'd had a few questions about what had happened. Some jokey, some truly sympathetic. Either way, they all made me feel like absolute shit and I couldn't wait until the end of the day where I could just go home and get in bed.

* * *

><p>"Baby?"<p>

My mother entered the room carefully and sat by my bed, running a hand through my hair, trying to comfort me in the best way possible. She was holding a blue envelope in her hand and I looked at it curiously, watching the regret cross her face for a moment.

"Dean just stopped by to give you this..." She said softly, "I know you're hurting right now, baby, but please read it...Take into account what he has to say."

I took the envelope as she kissed me goodnight, and I sat up, staring at it curiously. My mind and heart raced as I saw a small message underneath my name.

_I still love you. Please read this. Let me explain. _

_Dean. _

_Xxxxxx_

I bit my lip and turned over the envelope, cautiously opening it and taking out the letter within...

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
